Tourette Syndrome (TS) is a chronic neurological disorder of childhoood onset characterized by motor and phonic tics. Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD) is defined by the presence of recurring worries (obsessions), which the individual finds difficult to dislodge and/or repetitive habits which the person feels driven to perform. Pervasive Development Disorders (PDDs) are a group of disorders of childhood onset that are defined by significant impairments in social relatedness, communication skills, and behavior. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the long-term effectiveness and safety of ziprasidone in the treatment of children and adults with TS, OCD, and PDD.